


Honey

by arenadomatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Edmonton Oilers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, New Jersey Devils, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Songfic, girl!Ryan, girl!Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: Taylor Hall and Ryan Nugent-Hopkins have always had the odds stacked against them. However, the gender barrier in the NHL was broken in 2000 for a reason, so that women could play alongside men. Taylor and Ryan somehow manage to fall in love with each other, regardless of all he hardships they face, proving that women can do anything they set their minds to.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akempe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akempe/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I am still fairly new to this site so I would appreciate some feedback and love. I decided to try something new and make Taylor and Ryan female. Does that count as femslash? 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is based off the song Honey by Kehlani because apparently music is what inspires some of my best writing. I hope you enjoy
> 
> Also, this is gifted to my girl akempe because I wouldn't have made an account on this site if it wasn't for her

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_  
_A little selfish_  
_I like my women like I like my money; green_  
_A little jealous_  
_Cause I’m a beautiful wreck_  
_A colorful mess, but I’m funny_  
_Oh, I’m a heartbreak vet_  
_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I’m charming_

Taylor Hall hates long-distance relationships. Hates it with every fiber in her being. However, she fights through it because Ryan Nugent-Hopkins is worth it.

Taylor has been in love with Ryan since Ryan was drafted 1st overall by Taylor’s old team, the Edmonton Oilers back in 2011. For Taylor, it was truly love at first sight. The two were inseparable on and off the ice. Taylor, Ryan, and Jordan Eberle combined for the most epic all female line in the league.

However, Taylor was traded to the New Jersey Devils in June of 2016. That didn’t stop their relationship. In fact, the distance only made them stronger and it brought Taylor to where she is now.

The two are currently in Vegas at the NHL Awards. Taylor has been nominated for the Hart Trophy, as well as the Ted Lindsay Award. All her fellow nominees in both categories are men and it makes her proud to know she was good enough to be nominated with some of the best players in the world. The Ted Lindsay award is the 1st one announced and Ryan’s teammate, Connor McDavid won.

Taylor cheers loud and proud for her former teammate and roommate, remembering when Connor was her rookie.

“It’s okay babe. You’ll get it next time,” Ryan whispers in her girlfriend’s ear, kissing her cheek.

 _All the pretty girls in the world_  
_But I’m in this space with you_  
_Colored all the lines_  
_I came to find my fire was fate with you_  
_Heartache would stay with you_  
_Fly great escapes with you_

The night goes by with tons of laughter, excitement, and tears. Ryan had been nominated for the King Clancy Memorial Trophy, but lost to the Sedin Twins. Taylor had kissed her cheek and had reassured her that she was still a winner in Taylor’s book.

The league saves the best for last with the Hart Trophy for the league’s most valuable player.

“And this year’s recipient of the Hart Memorial Trophy is……. Taylor Hall of the New Jersey Devils!”

The crowd cheers and Taylor gets up immediately with her mouth wide open in shock. She did it! She is now the 1st ever female recipient of the Hart Memorial Trophy since the gender barrier was broken in 2000.

Ryan kisses her and hugs her before Taylor makes her way gingerly to the stage, holding the edge of her dress so she doesn’t trip over her heels. She accepts the trophy in her hands and walks over to the microphone.

“Wow, this is incredible! I apologize in advance for not having a speech written. I didn’t expect to win. But here goes nothing.”

“First of all, I would like to thank my parents and family for always encouraging me and for not giving up on my dream of playing in the NHL. I wanna thank every single coach and trainer I have ever had. I wouldn’t be here without you. I would also like to thank the entire New Jersey Devils organization. Thank you for believing in me always and never giving up on me.”

“Also, I would like to thank all the fans for their tremendous support. It’s not easy being a female in this league. I also have a special message to all the females in the audience or watching this from all over the world. You can play in this league and become a star if you work hard. Don’t let anyone tell you you can’t for whatever reason, regardless of your height, your weight, your sexual orientation, or your sexual identity. You can play regardless of who you are. Every single female in this league is an example of that.”

“Last but certainly not least, I wanna thank my incredible girlfriend, Ryan. Ryan, you’ve been by my side for almost 7 years now, though we’ve only been dating for 5 of those. Anyway, you always push me to be the best woman I can be and I’m forever grateful for that. I love you.”

“I’ll just finish this off by thanking everyone for this incredible night and for this recognition. It means the absolute world to me. Have a great night everyone.”

She walks off the stage and goes backstage where Ryan is waiting for her. Ryan runs into her arms and kisses the life out of her.

“I’m so proud of you, my love!” Ryan squeals, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

 _I countdown to the clock, saw you awake._  
_Don’t walk away, or would you wait for me?_  
_I go out to the bar, fuck hangin’ with the stars_  
_Don’t even have a car, but you would wait for me_

__

“Tay, this view is amazing,” Ryan smiles, leaning over the railing of the large yacht.

The couple were spending Canada Day on the Hall family yacht on Lake Ontario. They partied and ate before deciding to watch the fireworks from the boat.

“It really is,” Taylor murmurs in her ear from behind, her arms wrapped tight around Ryan.

Taylor is aware of her family members who are closely behind waiting for the moment which Taylor will finally make her move.

“This has been the best Canada Day so far,” Ryan smiles, leaning her head back to let it rest off her taller girlfriend’s shoulder.

“And it’s about to get even better, babe,” Taylor smiles, kissing her forehead.

Ryan turns around and gives her a puzzled look. Taylor gets down on one knee and Ryan starts to panic.

“Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met in my life. I’m so glad I met you and got to play alongside you for years. You are the ying to my yang, the pb to my j, and I don’t know how my life would be like without you. Would you, Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?”

Ryan wipes the tears from her eyes and nods vigorously, too awestruck to come up with words.

Taylor slides the ring on her finger and pulls out an identical ring, slipping it on her own finger. Ryan pulls her up to her feet before bringing her into a passionate kiss. They both put pictures of their engagement on social media.

Ryan captures her picture “Best Canada Day Ever #isaidyes #futuremrshall #engaged"

Taylor captures her picture “SHE SAID YES #bestcanadadayever #engaged”

 _All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world_  
_But I’m in this space with you_  
_Colored out the lines_  
_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_  
_My heartache would stay with you_  
_Escape with you_

The moment Taylor and Ryan have waited for has finally arrived, their wedding day. The two decided to get married on a river cruise on Lake Ontario. Their families rented out the entire riverboat for the wedding.

“Do you Taylor Hall, take Ryan Nugent-Hopkins to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; to love and to cherish til death do you part?” the official asks, looking directly at Taylor.

“I do,” Taylor smiles, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“And do you Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, take Taylor Hall to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; to love and to cherish til death do you part?” the official asks, looking directly at Ryan.

“I do,” Ryan smiles, tears also threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Then with the power vested in me by the country of Canada and the province of Ontario, I now pronounce you as wives. The brides may kiss,” the official announces, before cheers erupt from the attendees.

Taylor grabs Ryan by the small of her back and dips her, bringing her lips into a passionate kiss.

 _I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_  
_A little selfish, huh_  
_I like my women like I like my money; green_  
_A little jealous_  
_Oh, I’m a beautiful wreck_  
_A colorful mess, but I’m funny_  
_Oh I’m a heartbreak vet_  
_With a stone-cold neck, I’m so charming, oh, oh_

Taylor wakes up to the feeling of Ryan running her fingers up and down Taylor’s side.

“Morning, my beautiful wife,” Taylor murmurs, turning around to face Ryan.

“Good morning, baby,” Ryan smiles, her eyes being drawn to her wife’s now exposed torso.

“Can we stay on our honeymoon forever?” Taylor sighs, enjoying the view of the ocean from their villa that sits on the Pacific Ocean.

“As tempting as a permanent honeymoon sounds, we have to eventually go back to training camp,” Ryan replies.

A few moments of comfortable silence falls in between them.

“Babe, how would you feel about buying a house?” Taylor asks her.

“I would love to! Let’s do it next summer!” Ryan smiles, getting up and stradling Taylor’s naked waist.

“I love you so much, Ry,” Taylor replies, her hands gripping on Ryan’s waist tightly.

“And I love you so much more, Tay,” Ryan replies, before capturing Taylor’s lips in a feverish kiss.

The two spend the rest of the morning making love to the sound of the waves crashing around their villa.

 _La-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Do-do-do do-do_  
_Do-do-do do-do_  
_Da-da-da da-da_  
_Do-do-do do do_

“I think that was the last box we had to unpack,” Ryan sighs, finally glad to be done unpacking.

Ryan and Taylor officially moved into their new home in Kingston, Ontario a week prior. However, the two woman have a lot of items and it has taken a long time to decorate the house and to put everything in its place.

Taylor puts a protective hand over her belly subconsciously. She had just found out that her fertility treatments have been successful and she is 6 weeks pregnant. However, she has not announced the good news to Ryan yet.

“Hey babe, I need to show you something,” Taylor says, with her tests results from the specialist.

Ryan sits down on the bed and motions for Taylor to sit next to her. Taylor takes the paper from behind her back and hands it to Ryan. Ryan starts reading with her eyebrows furrowed. Halfway through reading the paper, her mouth drops and tears start to fall from her eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” Ryan asks, her voice becoming shaky.

“Yes babe. Just a day over 6 weeks,” Taylor replies, taking Ryan’s hand and placing it just above her pelvis.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be parents!” Ryan cries out.

“And I can’t believe I’m gonna miss practically the entire season,” Taylor replies, not realizing how weird it will be for her to not play hockey.

 _Isn’t it love all we need? Is it love?_  
_Do-do-do do-do_  
_The Beatles say prophecy is love_  
_Do-do-do do-do_  
_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?_  
_Do-do-do do-do_  
_Love, do-do-do do-do_

“Ryan baby, I know you’re at a game right now- oh, fuck- but I need you to come home. The twins are coming early! Ryan, I’m so scared! OH MY GOD THAT HURTS -What if something happens to our boys?”

Ryan hears the voicemail in the locker room after doing media and immediately books a flight to Toronto Pearson.

“Nuge, what’s wrong?” Connor McDavid asks, seeing his linemate all distressed.

“Hallsy’s in labor!” Ryan replies, quickly picking up her things.

“I thought the boys weren’t due for another two weeks,” Connor replies with wide eyes.

“Apparently they wanna come at 35 weeks instead of 37,” Ryan replies.

Ryan grabs all her things and quickly leaves Rogers Place before heading to Edmonton International Airport. She boards her flight quickly and after four hours, she arrives at Toronto Pearson.

Taylor’s dad picks her up from the airport and drives her to the hospital in Kingston. Ryan arrives at the hospital and goes quickly to Taylor’s room.

“Taylor baby!” Ryan cries out, seeing her distressed wife in pain.

“You’re just in time, Ryan! Your wife is already at 10 centimeters and is ready to start the delivery,” the doctor announces.

“Ry! I need you!” Taylor cries out, as a contraction rips through her.

Ryan goes to her side and holds her hand.

“Alright Taylor, I’m gonna need you to push!” the doctor announces.

Taylor screams as she pushes, squeezing down hard on Ryan’s hand. The doctor orders her to push a couple times and Taylor can feel the first baby slowly sliding down the birth canal.

“You’re doing so great, baby! I can see the top of his head! Just keep pushing!” Ryan encourages her.

Taylor pushes a couple more times, feeling the baby start to push out of her opening.

“Baby A is crowning!” the doctor announces.

One more push and Taylor feels the head pop out.

“You’re doing so great honey!” Ryan encourages.

The doctor removes the cord from around the baby’s neck. Taylor pushes until the shoulders come out.

“One more push, baby and we’ll have our 1st boy,” Ryan cries out, leaving a kiss on Taylor’s sweaty forehead.

Taylor lets out a blood curdling scream as she pushes one more time. The sound of baby cries fill the room and the doctors rush to suck the gunk out of his nose. Ryan cuts the umbilical cord and the doctors place the boy on Taylor’s chest.

“Congratulations on your 1st healthy boy,” a nurse smiles.

“Ry, he’s so beautiful,” Taylor coos, as the baby blindly wraps his hand around one of Taylor’s fingers.

The couple spend a few moments with their 1st son before the nurses take him away to evaluate him.

15 minutes later, their 2nd son is born. The process goes by a lot faster and easier for Taylor’s sake and soon she has both boys in her arms.

“What are we naming them?” Taylor asks, as both babies sleep peacefully in her arms.

“How about Jason Samuel for Baby A and Nolan Sebastian for Baby B?” Ryan suggests.

“They’re perfect,” Taylor smiles, beaming at the two boys she brought to this world.

A week later they send out a card to all their friends and loved ones that reads, “Jason Samuel Hall born on February 2, 2021 at 9:14 am ET, measuring 17.5in and weighing 4lbs 7oz. Nolan Sebastian Hall born on February 2, 2021 at 9:29 am ET, measuring 16.5in and weighing 5lbs 8oz. With so much love, Ryan and Taylor Hall.” The card had pictures of the twins from when they were born.

Ryan and Taylor were content because they finally have the family they always wanted.


End file.
